


Do we really have to do this again?

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comic Book Science, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Hydra’s at it again, and this time both Steve and Bucky are caught in their aerosol aphrodisiac.But the team is ready to contain a pair of super soldiers in heat.Note: Bucky’s at one with the dirty talk, but if you’re looking for real smut, circumstances do not cooperate.





	Do we really have to do this again?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn’t write a sequel to Fictober 17 - I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it. So here’s the first of two.

“Jesus fucking Christ! What the hell is wrong with these fuckers? They get their rocks off starin’ at you drillin’ my hairy ass?” Bucky demanded breathlessly as he manhandled Steve into a reasonably clean corner of the upper floor of the warehouse. They’d been working with the team to rout out another Hydra cell when they’d both been dosed with an aerosolized contaminant.

Immediately, Bucky had gone into a heat more vicious and intense than anything he’d experienced so far. Worse than the time when he and Steve had had sex for the first time. 

Then Steve had gone into rut. 

Burning with desire - quite literally - Steve followed Bucky willingly to the secluded spot, “God, Buck, I dunno. I’m as affected as you are. It’s different this time. I ... I can’t hold on. I ... you smell so fucking good, Buck. It ... it hurts. It hurts, baby.”

Bucky wheeled on him and grabbed him around the back of his neck, pulling him close, pressing his face into the join of his neck and shoulder, into his scent glands where Steve growled his approval and mouthed against the suddenly swollen, painful tissue. Bucky pressed his fingers against the back of Steve’s head, holding him there, while with his other hand, he started undoing the buckles and closures on his tac suit. It was difficult work considering the pair of them were grinding furiously on each other.

“Get outta these duds, Steve. I can’t wait any fucking longer to have your knot splittin’ me in two, baby. Fuck, I’m gonna burst into goddamn flame if you don’t fill me up right the fuck now -“

“They’re over here!” Natasha called, and through the haze of lust, they could hear the sound of boots hitting concrete.

“Wha-?” Steve asked, lifting his head slightly from the soothing and arousing scent of his mate.

“Jesus, do we really have to do this again? Ah, geeze! They’re half undressed already -“ they heard Sam complained.

Nat blew a raspberry. “At least we caught them before they started. Gimme that hypogun -“

“What the actual fuck!” Bucky swore as some sharp and high velocity hit him in the neck.

And then there was silence. And with it, blessed relief.

&&&

“Uhn,” Bucky said dully.

“Oh, God,” Steve replied.

Sam snickered. “Well, look who done finally came to. How you boys feeling?”

Bucky cracked an eye open and glared at the chipperness that was Sam Wilson. “Do you feel anything when you’re dead? ‘Cos I gotta be dead. I feel like death. Gah! My mouth tastes like death.”

Bruce Banner stepped into his limited field of view. “That’s coming down off a medically induced heat that we sedated you through.”

Steve groaned as he tried to sit up. “Yeah, so what’d you do to me?”

“Same thing, on a medically induced rut.”

Bucky grimaced but accepted the glass of water that Bruce handed him. “Great. So, Hydra’s full of fucking perverts. We gonna run into this every time we go up against them?”

Bruce handed Steve a glass of his own, which he gratefully accepted and emptied immediately. “Well, that’s why we put you both under. I needed the chance to analyze the agent while it was still active in your systems.”

“And?” Steve prompted.

“And I’ve developed a counteragent. Well, more of a vaccine. They’re spiking your hormone levels by going after the secondary hormones that regulate your heat and rut respectively. I think we’ve developed something that will prevent those hormones from being triggered externally.”

“Yeah, but we trigger each other. I mean, Buck goes into heat, it triggers my rut -“

“And that won’t change. Your synchronous cycles aren’t external. It’s part of your bond, part of the way your chemistry was altered by the act of bonding.”

“Wait, how’d you know we were gonna get hit -“

“I didn’t. But I suspected they weren’t done with that particular gambit. So I’ve been working on a couple of things, one of them being the sedative capable of taking you both down. It’s Hulk approved, by the way,” Bruce added with a grin.

“Good to know. Okay, so when do we get our shots?” Bucky asked.

“We’re ready to administer them now, if you’re willing.”

“Say you’re willing, Barnes. I do not want to walk in on Rogers over there going to town on your ass again. There’s somethings a man can’t unsee, no matter how much he begs God to let him.”

“Well, I dunno. I mean, the sex is pretty great ...”

“Buck ...” Steve said in a cajoling voice. “Don’t be mean to Sam. We like Sam, remember?”

“I tolerate him. For your sake,” Bucky sniffed archly but he held out his arm for the shot anyway.  

Sam nodded to himself, satisfied. “All right then. Keep it in your pants, Barnes. Nobody, and I mean nobody wants to see that again.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Steve said mildly.

“Get a room!” Sam shouted over his shoulder as he left the med bay.

“I was gonna suggest you go back to your own, If you don’t mind. And you might wanna take it easy for a day or so - we’ve had you on fluids while we had you under -“

“Hey, Bruce? Just how long were we under? I mean, we both had a powerful reaction to that last batch,” Steve said, dumping his hospital gown in favor of civilian clothing.

“Yeah, yeah it was. It made it easier to get samples and trace the PK decay. Um, counting the day of exposure ... yeah. Almost a month.”

“A month,” Bucky repeated, eyes wide and frankly horrified.

“A month long heat?” Steve asked, incredulous.

“Geeze, as much as I love heat sex, a month? No matter how cute you are, Rogers, there’s no way we would’a lasted a month without killing each other.”

“Then it’s a good thing we got friends to look out for us, Buck. ‘Cos we’re still here, and as I recall, we got some unfinished business to take care of,” Steve replied with a smirk as he walked over to Bucky’s hospital bed and took Buck’s hand in his.

Bucky looked him up and down, and answered with a smirk of his own. “You might have something there, sugar. Bruce, we good to go?”

Banner nodded, looking like he wanted to exit stage left as quickly as possible before anything escalated between the super soldiers.  

“Then let’s go home,” Steve said, and Bruce nearly sagged with relief.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely satisfied with this, but October is actually over, and I wanted to get this challenge done during October. I have different plans for November, and some cool stuff coming in December. If you haven’t subscribed to me as an author, please do so so you’re alerted when I post something new!


End file.
